


Warming Up

by GameOverGlitch



Series: Adventures in Bear Taming [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute animalistic behavior from a semi-feral bear-man, M/M, Mogar doesn't know what personal space is, Oneshot, Pre-slash I guess?, Sharing Body Heat, Teddy Bear Mogar, dubcon cuddling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOverGlitch/pseuds/GameOverGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogar and Vav are lost in the woods at night and have to cuddle together to share body heat, despite that, at <i>best</i>, they are frienemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

"I can't believe we're _lost_! Don't you live out here?!" Vav said, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"Mogar is not _lost_ ," Mogar growled as he sat down on his haunches to sniff at the dirt.

Vav and Mogar were both deep in the woods, alone except for each other. It was the middle of the night and Vav could barely see, but that didn't mean much as the man would get lost in a city park in full daylight.

"Oh yeah? Then which way is the city?" countered Vav, crossing his arms. 

Mogar just grumbled, standing up. He didn't answer. 

"Wot's the way to get out of a maze, keep your hand on the left wall?" Vav asked. "Could we use that to get home?"

"We shouldn't travel at night," said Mogar, ignoring whatever Vav was babbling about. "We could get lost further--"

"I knew you were lost too!"

Mogar paused and took a deep breath, apparently trying to keep his patience. "It is unwise to travel at night with no moonlight," he reiterated. "We should rest. Once the sun rises I can bring us back to the city."

"Uh huh. And you're not just going to leave me to die in the woods the second I close my eyes," Vav snarked. "Don't you hate me? Why would you help me get home?" He might have said that with more hostility than he normally would, but he was not enjoying being stuck in a situation where he was dependent on someone he didn't trust.

"You are like a baby deer. It would be cruel to leave you to die. Which you would. You are very incompetent."

"Thanks," Vav said sarcastically. He couldn't deny it though.

Mogar unceremoniously sat down and leaned his back against a tree. Vav took that as his cue that it was time to sleep.

"Don't you sleep standing up?"Vav asked as he carefully lowered himself to the ground, trying to make sure he was about to lay down on just dirt and no sticks, rocks, or animal scat.

Mogar pulled his hood over his head and down over his eyes. "Sometimes."

Vav finally laid down fully on his back. He couldn't even see the stars, the canopy of tree branches and leaves were too thick. "Shouldn't we sleep in shifts in case an animal attacks?"

"My senses are very heightened. I would wake before they could get close."

Vav raised an eyebrow at the sky. He knew that wasn't true, but decided not to comment. He shivered, and realized just how cold it was.

A few minutes later Vav was still shivering. Mogar couldn't ignore the noise anymore. "What is _wrong_ with you?" he asked in a harsh hushed tone.

"I'm _cold_ ," Vav answered, annoyed. "It's bloody cold in the middle of the night in the woods. How are you _not_ shivering, all shirtless?" He tried to hold himself still and wondered if he could use his cape as a blanket. 

Mogar rose from his tree and walked over to Vav. Vav opened his mouth to ask what he wanted but didn't voice it as Mogar decended and flopped down onto Vav's chest. He stayed there with his entire upper body on top of him.

Vav froze. "Wot are you even doing??"

"Are you still cold?"

"...No?"

"Good. Now be quiet."

Vav was having trouble breathing. Not just because Mogar weighed quite a bit and was right on top of his lungs, but also because having an unpredictable feral man (who has attempted to attack him once or twice) on top of him made him incredibly nervous.

He tried to reason out why Mogar would just do a thing like this. X-Ray could be freezing to death and he wouldn't try to share his body heat with Vav, his best friend in the world. He supposed growing up in the woods with animals (or whatever) it would be commonplace for him to sleep in puppy-piles. Besides, Mogar had no reason to trust _him_ , and thinking about it he guessed that this way Mogar could be sure that Vav wasn't going to try to hurt him or anything while he was asleep. He was well and truly trapped.

Vav tried to relax to try to sleep but couldn't. And he wasn't given much time to try as Mogar stirred a minute later. The man started sniffing again. He suddenly moved, swinging one leg around so that he had one knee on either side of Vav's legs. Vav made confused and alarmed noises as Mogar pressed his nose against Vav's chest, sniffing loudly. Then he started traveling downward.

"Ok no! Stop that!" squawked Vav, putting a hand on Mogar's face and attempting to push him away from his crotch. He felt like he was dealing with an overly friendly dog.

"You smell of sugar," Mogar explained, allowing himself to be pushed. Vav leaned up on his other arm in the process. Mogar sat back on his legs and bared his teeth, making Vav take his hand back quickly, unsure if he was about to be bitten or not.

"Oh. Yeah. I might be hoarding candy and sweets in my infinite pocket. Don't tell X-Ray, he'd constantly ask me for chocolate."

Mogar stared at him with wide unblinking eyes.

"Wot?"

Mogar glanced down briefly, then back at his face.

"You want one of my treats?" he guessed. He reached into his over-undies. "I suppose I could spare one," he said as he fished out a rice crispy treat and offered it to Mogar.

Mogar immediately grabbed it. He held it up to his nose and took a deep sniff, then bit it.

"Jeez. Open it at least!"

He reluctantly took it out of his mouth, tore open the wrapping with his teeth, then stuffed the entire square back into his mouth. His entire face lit up as he chewed, even going so far as to close his eyes. Mogar swallowed the food item and noticed Vav smiling at him. His face went back to its normal grumpy arrangement. 

"What?" he said.

"You're _cute_ ," Vav chuckled. 

Mogar snarled a denial, then said, "Do you have more?"

Vav frowned. He imagined Mogar going through his entire stash and felt the need to cut him off now. He didn't want to know what the man would be like on a sugar high. "You shouldn't. You... wouldn't be able to sleep."

Mogar groaned but didn't argue. He took his sword out of the pelt on his back and placed it on the ground within reach. He then pushed Vav back down. Vav grumbled as Mogar settled back down on top of him and placed his head on his chest, not appreciating having the heaviest and angriest blanket in the world. He thought about complaining, or asking Mogar why he'd bothered removing the sword, but felt the words die in his throat when Mogar moved again. He'd shifted up to nuzzle Vav's neck.

Vav squeaked. He heard Mogar make a noise somewhere between a soft growl and a hum--was that supposed to be a _purr_? Did bears purr? Why was Mogar purring and nuzzling him?!

Did he really like sugar _this much_?

Vav was still debating with himself whether he really needed to give Mogar sweets in the future or make sure he never did again when Mogar's breathing evened out. He'd fallen asleep with his face in the spot between Vav's neck and shoulder. Vav sighed and decided to try to fall asleep himself. He hesitated, then carefully and loosely wrapped his arms around Mogar's waist. 

\---

"Oh my GOD," Vav heard X-Ray's voice exclaim. He woke up, startled, but couldn't move because Mogar was still on top of him and too heavy to knock off. Mogar growled.

"I wonder if that little girl has the book again," Hilda said, half-joking. 

"Get off," Vav said. Mogar rolled his eyes but stood up. Vav stood up right after to see that it was about dawn and Hilda and X-Ray were both standing a few feet in front of them. They both looked highly amused to have found Vav and Mogar snuggled up together. 

"How'd you find us?" Vav asked, not looking directly at either of them and fighting down a blush. X-Ray was definitely going to tease him about this for at least the next year.

"Your suit has a tracker," Hilda said, holding up a beeping device. 

"And you waited until now to find me?" he complained.

X-Ray snickered. "Hey, if we got here any earlier we would have interrupted you two--"

"Nothing _happened_!" Vav insisted. X-Ray laughed loudly. 

Hilda smirked. "Come on, it's a long walk home," she said, gesturing the way X-Ray and her had come from.

Vav turned to say something to Mogar but found he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this ugh. I told myself I wasn't going to but. Yeah. At least its an actual oneshot so I have no opportunity to take for _ever_ to write the next part. 
> 
> Basically the idea was just. Mogar and Vav get trapped somewhere together alone at night and Vav gets cold and Mogar shares his body heat + Mogar gets really obsessed with sugar because he doesn't have access to any + Mogar has no personal space boundaries.
> 
> (I could be encouraged to write more things like this if people like it? Btw I very much appreciate comments *wink*)


End file.
